Don't Speak
by SasoDei156
Summary: Tras haber sufrido de un engaño amoroso por parte de Deidara, Sasori se unde en una depresion la cual desaparece una semana despues gracias a cierto miembro de la organizacion X-X pesimo summary solo pasen a leer


¡Hi!, X3 bueno ps aqui les traigo este nuevo fic :D que hice con la abejita abejosa Izhi seeeeee es ItaSaso OwÓ por que aun sigo con este trauma y lo hare grande muajajas agradesco mucho a las chicas que se han unido al foro 8D en fin no tengo mucho que decir 8( sentimos que hicimos a Dei muy wilo xD hahaha pero bueno asi quedo ya que.

Aclaraciones:

_**Cursiva negrita - Narra Sasori**_

_Cursiva - Flash Back_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto

"**Don't Speak"**

**-By: Dark & Scath**

**ItaSaso**

_**"Todo fue muy rápido... todo estaba bien, pero tenía que pasar yo tenía que enterarme de esa manera, ¿no?... Me pregunto si algo hice mal, si hice algo que te molestara..." **_

_- ¿Estás seguro que nadie nos verá aquí, un? - Deidara, sobre unas rocas, miró a su alrededor._

_- Sip -Tobi, quien estaba a su lado, sonrió. -Nadie nos verá aquí, sempai._

_El pelinegro, quien se había quitado su máscara minutos antes, se acercó un poco más al rubio y lo besó. Éste lo abrazó y le correspondió._

_- Entonces, es aquí donde habías estado, Dei... -interrumpió Sasori, sobresaltándo a los otros dos._

_- D-Danna, yo...-_

_- No digas nada -miró a ambos y se quedó un momento en silencio –Menos mal que me entere muy a tiempo ¿no?- sonrió y aclaro su garganta –Bien, no los interrumpo, tengo...-miro un poco molesto a su alumno -Marionetas que arreglar- _

_Dicho esto el marionetista comenzó a irse._

_-¡Danna...espera!...- grito en un intento por detener al pelirrojo, sin éxito- ¿Tobi no dijiste que aquí nadie nos vería, un?- regaño al de la mascara_

_-Gomene, sempai Tobi no sabia que Sasori-san lo buscaría- se defendió _

_-Creo que tendré que ir a arreglar esto, un- _

_El rubio corrió por un buen rato hasta que pudo ver al de Suna, el cual ya estaba a punto de llegar a la cueva._

_- ¡Danna! -llegó junto a él y le sostuvo el brazo. Respiraba agitadamente mientras el pelirrojo sólo lo miraba._

_- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó secamente._

_- No... no tengo palabras para explicarte lo que pasó, un, pero..., quiero que me perdones, te amo, Danna..._

_- ¿Quieres que te perdone? Bien, te perdono. -le interrumpió después de dar un largo suspiro -Sólo quiero dejarte claro algo. Será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Terminamos, Dei - dicho ésto, se soltó del agarre del ojiazul y siguió su camino, cosa que el rubio se lo impidió volviendo a tomarlo del brazo _

_-Pero Danna yo...yo no quiero- _

_-¡Yo...no quiero ser el juguete de nadie!, menos el de un niñato como tu- dijo sin verlo, soltándose del agarre y entrando a la cueva abriéndose paso entre los demás miembros de la organización que ya estaba reunidos ahí, en la puerta_

Una semana después de dicho suceso, ninguno de los integrantes había vuelto a ver al marionetista, había permanecido todo ese tiempo en su habitación mas específicamente en su taller. Los demás habitantes de la cueva habían intentado hacer que saliera, pero ninguno había tenido éxito. Y el líder comenzaba a preocuparse.

"_**Olvidaba lo difícil que era superar los sentimientos humanos, son mucho peores que un kunai enterrado en la piel, desde que me entere de la infidelidad de mi –"alumno"- me había encerrado en mi taller, por que las marionetas en este caso eran las únicas que me comprendían, después de todo son de madera, como yo. No necesito comer, no quiero de hecho. La compañía, bueno siempre he preferido estar solo."**_

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Seguramente quieren que salga...¿no se cansan?- dijo en voz baja el de Suna

Hasta que el sonido de madera rompiéndose lo sobresalto, se levanto de donde estaba, saliendo de su taller y ahí estaba el líder de la organización, Pein.

-Oye pero que...- vio la puerta rota -¡Qué carajo...Pein por que…!-

-Calla, ya nos tienes artos, si no hacia eso no me ibas a abrir la jodida puerta, ahora...- fue interrumpido por el marionetista

-No espérate...-

-¡Vas a salir de aquí, iras a la sala y pasaras tiempo con los demás!- le ordeno

- Pero..., Pein...-

- ¡Nada! ¡Sal! -abrió lo que quedaba de la puerta y se puso a un lado, esperando que el pelirrojo saliera.

- No sé qué quieres ganar con ésto... -susurró y fue hacia la sala, seguido por el pelinaranja.

- Sasori, nos preocupas a todos, tenías tiempo sin salir. -le dijo- Sobre tu puerta... Kakuzu podrá pagarla.

- Claro -logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala. El pelinaranja sólo se aseguró que el ojimiel estuviera con los demás, luego se retiró.

-¡Vaya...Sasori por fin saliste!- dijo con emoción Kisame

-Carajo, Pinocho ya hasta se me había olvidado como eras- se burlo el peliblanco Jashinista

-Págame religioso, Sasori salió de su cuarto- hablo con seriedad el tesorero de la organización y extendió su mano hacia el albino

-Eres un jodido tramposo, Kakuzu- rezongo

-Tsk...como sea- susurro el marionetista sentándose en el sofá pequeño, cruzado de brazos

-Tal parece sigue afectado- susurro Kisame a su compañero de equipo quien se miraba al recién llegado

-Parece...-respondió secamente el Uchiha

-¡Bien Tiburoncin, te toca jugar conmigo!- grito el Jashinista

Todos se encontraban jugando con el play station 2, jugaban Guilty Gear XX.

El peliazul tomó un control y comenzó a jugar con el Jashinista. Ambos jugaban bien, por lo que el tiempo fue pasando demasiado rápido. Hasta había comenzado a llover.

- ¡Ésta será la última, Tiburoncín! -gritó con burla el peliblanco. Comenzó a reírse cuando un trueno, seguido de un apagón le interrumpieron. -¡NO! ¡Kakuzu, ¿por qué no pagaste?

- ¡No me eches la culpa, religioso! -le contestó y comenzaron a pelearse.

Se había armado un alboroto pues todos apoyaban a Hidan. Kakuzu sólo trataba de defenderse teniéndo todos en su contra. A todos, menos al ojimiel, quien aprovechó la situación y salió discretamente de la cueva.

-Jm, trata de huir- dijo el Uchiha en voz poco audible para los presentes

Afuera. La lluvia caía a cantaros cosa que no le importaba al pelirrojo quien se había sentado en una roca la cual estaba a un lado de la entrada. Ya se encontraba completamente empapado.

-Y para esto Pein me hizo salir de mi taller- suspiro con pesadez bajando la mirada –Tsk, lamento haberle confesado mis sentimientos a ese mocos pero...- suspiro –Debo aceptar que me dio algunos momentos agradables- cerro sus ojos por unos momentos

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, mojándote? -Itachi le había seguido.

- No es que te importe, Uchiha...

- Tal vez no, pero nos preocupas a todos -el pelinegro se recargó en la pared a un lado del ojimiel.

- Estoy bien -abrió sus ojos y le miró- No necesitan preocuparse

- Lo que digas...

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar adentro, como los demás?

- Ya te dije, nos tienes algo preocupados.-

-No deberían preocuparse tanto digo –desvió la mirada- Solo es un tonto engaño amoroso que ya se pasara-

-Aja- alzo una ceja mirando incrédulo al ojimiel –Y el problema paso hace una semana, dime, tu estado de emo...¿cuánto durara?-

-Te lo dije antes...no es que te importe- respondió secamente

-Sabes a Deidara no pareció afectarle mucho- agrego mirando hacia otro lado

-Claro- sonrió de lado –A ese mocoso insolente qué carajo le va a importar si ya tiene a Tobi- volvió a bajar la mirada y sintió algo tibio resbalar por su mejilla –Uchiha...- le llamo

-¿Hm?- volteo a verlo

-¿Desde...desde cuando la lluvia es tibia?- alzo su mano hacia su mejilla limpiando aquel liquido

-Sabes, a eso se le llaman lagrimas- respondió serio

- ¿Lágrimas...? -miró su mano- Ya había olvidado todo éso...

El de Suna cerró sus ojos de nuevo mientras el de Konoha se acercaba a él. El primero abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir un abrazo de parte del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué... qué haces?

- Abrazándote, ¿o qué creías?

- Pero... ¿por qué?

- Por nada, Pinocho -se alejó un poco y le sonrió

-¿Estas tratando de consolarme?- miro al Uchiha con extrañeza

-Pues, creo que sí, bueno Kisame me dice que así se hace- sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo

El ojimiel se mantuvo quieto por un rato, pero pasados unos minutos correspondió al abrazo del moreno ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este.

-No me esperaba eso- pensó el Uchiha

-Eres un imbécil Uchiha- susurro entre sollozos el de Suna, cosa que sorprendió al menor

-¿Sasori?- le llamo mas sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta –Je, supongo que lo necesitaba- pensó y sonrió, abrazando con un poco mas de fuerza al pelirrojo -Desahógate, Pinocho. Igual, la rubia no valía la pena, no si no supo apreciarte. Hay más gente ahí afuera...

- Si, pero... -interrumpió- Dime, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? Hecho de madera...

- Y ¿qué tiene éso de malo?

- ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? -elevó un poco la voz- Todo mi cuerpo es de madera; difícilmente puedo sentir algo, además...

- Shh, ya te lo dije, no tiene nada de malo, además, no es lo único que importa, ¿o sí? -le interrumpió.

El ojimiel se quedo un momento en silencio –Probablemente, si es lo único que importa- deshizo el abrazo, girándose y dándole la espalda al de Konoha

-Vamos Akasuna, ¿te vas a rendir por culpa de ese rubio?- le dijo serio, cruzándose de brazos

-Si, lo haré por la razón que ya te dije- respondió molesto -¡Nadie se fijaría en mi, por que...!-

-Le gustas a alguien de la organización- lo interrumpió y le dio la espalda

-¡Si!...-capto- ¿He?, Uchiha, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-No nada- con tono inocente

- Habla -le envió una mirada asesina.

- Estoy hablando -queriéndose hacer el gracioso- Je, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

- ¡Lo que dijiste hace un momento! -gritó.

- Bien, te digo, no te enojes... -se le quedó mirando.

- ¡¿Vas a decirme o no? -rodó los ojos y volvió a gritar.

-Tal vez- sonrió con burla volteando a ver al marionetista -¿Qué me das a cambio de la información?... Digo si te he de decir el nombre del que está enamorado de ti merezco una recompensa- su sonrisa se ensancho

-¡Te voy a dar pero una patada en el...!- le grito de nuevo al menor

-¡Hey!, no ahí no- lo interrumpió –Tu luego, luego acudes a la violencia- hizo mueca de indignación

-Uchiha bastardo, bien sabes que mi paciencia no es eterna y...¡Detesto esperar! ¡Habla de una maldita vez!- dijo mas molesto el pelirrojo

-Jm, pídemelo bonito, soy sensible y si me gritas hieres mis sentimientos- fingió un puchero

-¡Uchiha!-

-¡Ja! Bien, te digo-

El del Sharingan volvió a mirarle unos segundos y suspiró. Se acercó al ojimiel, quien levantó una ceja, aún esperando respuesta, la cual consiguió cuando Itachi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al de Suna.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? -susurró luego de separarse.

Sasori le miró con sorpresa, el otro le sonrió.

- ¿Era tan difícil? -le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No, pero era mejor si te lo demostraba -y volvió a besarlo, siendo esta vez correspondido por el pelirrojo.

Un rato más tarde rompieron el beso.

-Y entonces, ¿Quién es el que está enamorado de mi?- dijo el pelirrojo en tono de burla

El Uchiha lo vio molesto -¿Quieres una demostración más seria?- sonrió con perversión

-¿Ha?- Capto el mensaje y se sonrojo -¡Ah, bastardo!- le grito y se puso de pie -¡Pervertido!-

-¿Yo?, nadamas poquito- sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie de igual manera –Bueno eso será después, cuando estemos solitos y en un lugar más bonito- mantuvo la sonrisa pervertida

-Tsk- desvió la mirada, estaba más rojo que su cabello –Como quieras-

-Bien entremos a la cueva por que mojarnos tanto nos hará daño- tomo de la mano al ojimiel

-A ti te hará daño- hizo un leve puchero

-A ti también por que la madera se hace fea si se moja, y si te mojas bueno ya sabes te...- recibió un pisotón de parte del de Suna -¡Kya!-

-Toma eso como un "cierra el pico y entremos"- sonrió victorioso

- Bien, pero deja de maltratarme -fingió un puchero y lo tomó de la mano.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cueva y entraron. Al parecer la luz había vuelto pues Hidan y Kisame estaban jugando mientras los demás observaban, excepto Pein, quien sonrió al ver a Itachi y Sasori entrar.

- Le hacía falta salir de su habitación -pensó el pelinaranja antes de seguir observando el juego de Hidan y Kisame.

Fin

Bueno X3 aqui termina esperamos y les haya gustado el fic 8D y síganse uniendo mas al foro neeeee hagamos crecer el ItaSaso X3 siiiiii. Recuerden por cada review Ita le da un beso y mas a Saso X3

¿Review? OwO onegaiii


End file.
